mushokutenseifandomcom-20200223-history
Nanahoshi Shizuka/Story
Nanahoshi was a normal student of the Earth, in the road of a rainy day and in a middle of a fight with his friends Shinohara Akihito and Kuroki Seiji, they were almost hit by a truck, but were saved by a Fat Man, but by unknown reasons she was summoned to the Human World, in Asura Kingdom, being the cause of the Mana Calamity in Fittoa region. She meets Orsted that taught her the basic knowledge of that world and she start to travel the world with him searching a way to return to her home. In her travel with Orsted she started to use the name of Silent Seven StarNana = Seven, Hoshi = Star, Shizuka = Silent/Silence using the knowledge of her world and having the backing of the Dragon God, she started to gain connection and wealth, with the hope that she may find her friends, in one of those travel she meet Rudeus Greyrat, after Orsted leaves him on the verge of death and feeling that he may be related to her world, she ask to Orsted to save his life and he accepts. Orsted presents Nanohoshi to Perugius, and he taught her summoning magic, that may help her to return to the Earth, after that she decides to go to Ranoa Magic academy, because the reputation that she made with the years and how she improve the dally life in the academy she reached to Rank A in the Magic guild a become a special student leaving Orsted and making the school her base. Years latter she meets Rudeus again in Ranoa, discovering that he also was from the earth (but still she dont know that also he is Japanese and the guy that save the group of the truck), after talking they decide to help themselves, she help Rudeus teaching him summoning magic, and him with magic power for her investigations, even with his power, she barely make progress in the next's months, but with the help of Zanoba and Cliff, she succeeds in summoning a item from her world. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Volume 22 - Young Man Period - Organization Chapter The final stages of the multiverse teleportation circle are being made as it was completed and she had Rudeus and Perugius test the device, With Perugius operating and controlling it and Rudeus supplying the magic power. After teleporting many objects and living beings much larger than her into her original world, the circle was ready to send her back to her home world. She decided to use the bath in Rudeus's home and stay the night. While She and Rudeus were drinking and she was wondering how much time may have passed since she was in this world, Rudeus told her that ten years have passed since the traffic accident and time may not have changed much in the other world. After hearing that, she figured out Rudeus's identity in the previous world. She was asked to keep it a secret since Rudeus was ashamed of who he was in that world and gave her a letter to deliver to his siblings from that world. The final day came and they used the multiverse teleportation circle to send her back to her original world, but then a strange black colored light appeared and the attempt to send her back failed. The magic circle failed as if the power was absorbed somewhere else. Perugius was mad at Rudeus and started blaming Rudeus for the failure of the device, thinking Rudeus cut off his power. Rudeus then stated that he didn't cut off his power and in fact increased his power. After the confusion, they were able to determine that if the mana supply were cut off, the magic circle would have lost its light. Mana was definitely used, but it seems as if something was tampering with the process. They found a crack in the circle that should not have broken. Nanahoshi left the room and Rudeus went after her. After the failure at using the multiverse teleportation circle due to some type of interference, she developed a hypothesis that her friend, Shinohara Akihito, who likely teleported into the world in the future and saved a Miko that had the power to rewind an object's time. Nanahoshi hypothesized that he likely also met Orsted and created a device that would amplify the Miko's power. The reason why she was summoned to the world was to create the multiverse teleportation device and the reason she is unable to return now is because her future self is supposed to return to her world in the future with her friend. She then decided to have her time stopped so that she may live long enough to the future 50 to 80 years from now and use the teleportation to allow her friend to go back home as well. Note: This section is under construction and revision. References Category:WIP Character Story